


this is where i leave you (sittin in a palace)

by stripper_girl_drunk



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, angsty good time yall, billy and jason are a thing, sad trini, zacks big mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripper_girl_drunk/pseuds/stripper_girl_drunk
Summary: The world is seen in black and white until you meet your soulmate. Suddenly, Kim can see in colors. It's too bad Trini can't.





	this is where i leave you (sittin in a palace)

Trini and Kim weren’t soulmates.

At least, not in the way that Billy and Jason were; the two boys could see the world in color, which was the beautiful phenomenon that occurred when two people who were destined for one another locked eyes.

The two girls had fallen hard for each other, despite knowing the truth; their worlds were still black and white. They weren’t meant for one another, but that fact didn’t stop them from trying to prove the universe wrong. They had the discussion early in the relationship; should either girl meet their supposed soulmate, they would tell that person that they weren’t interested.

It was an easy enough lie to believe; a year had passed, and the relationship was still going strong. There were hiccups along the way, arguments that escalated—mostly due to Trini’s own insecurities—but they always pulled through together, stronger than before.

But that was before Trini overheard Zack and Jason talking in the cafeteria.

“It was the new transfer student. I forget his name, but the second he walked in, you could see it happen. Hey, do you think they’re gonna—“

“Dude!”

“Ow, what? Oh. Oh shit. Trini, I’m sorry—“

Trini didn’t give the boy time to respond. She rushed out of the cafeteria and headed home, her mind racing a mile a minute. Kim had met her soulmate today. It had finally happened, and Kim had yet to call her, text her, anything.

_She’s probably deciding how she’s going to end it._

This was a truth Trini didn’t want to consider, but at this point, she had no choice. It wasn’t like her girlfriend to go even an hour without sending her a heart or smiley face, just to tell Trini that she was on her mind, and the day was almost over.

It was when Trini was on the cusp of sleep that she heard the telltale sign of Kim’s text; that little chirp she had once considered cute was now a swinging pendulum, getting closer and closer to her neck each time her phone went off.

Trini picked up the offending object, treating it as though it were a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any given second.

**KimmyBear** **❤** **: We need to talk.**

Trini sniffled and threw her phone aside, her emotions finally getting the better of her. Yeah, they needed to talk. But not now.

She’d save the heartbreak for tomorrow.

* * *

 

Trini put off the encounter for as long as she could, going as far as missing school. She hadn’t meant to sleep through her alarm, but she was exhausted. She had been tossing and turning all night, every thought on her mind beginning with ‘K.’

And so, she had slept through her alarm, and she had slept through the texts that were sent to her by all the rangers.

Billy was concerned, Zack was apologetic, Jason said he would be there if she needed to talk, and Kimberly—was apparently on her way over. The message had been sent twenty minutes ago, which meant she’d arrive at any—

“Hey.”

Trini looked up at Kimberly, who was currently perched in her window, an unreadable expression on her face. The staring contest lasted nearly a minute before Kimberly began to cry silent but steady tears.

Trini stood up and approached the crying girl, attempting to steel her words.

“Just get it over with. I know that’s why you’re here.”

Kim paused to wipe away her tears and finally entered the room.

“Get what over with? What are you—“

“Don’t play coy with me, Kimberly. I know you met your—ugh.” But she couldn’t get the words out, no matter how she tried. “I know you met _him_.”

Kimberly moved to approach Trini, but thought better of it when she took note of the smaller girl’s fists balled tightly together.

“Who told you?”

Of all that Kimberly had said thus far, that had stung the worst. She wasn’t trying to deny it, which meant that it was all true. Trini’s world was seconds from collapsing into itself.

“I overheard Zack talking. But it should have been you, Kimberly.”

Kim muttered softly to herself, cursing Zack’s name.

“You’re right. It should have been me, but there was something I had to do before I spoke to you. His name is Tommy. He just transferred here.”

Trini growled and stepped forward, an act of bravado to scare Kim away. It might have worked, had Trini’s own tears not started to fall.

“Well, I hope you and Tommy are happy together.”

The look of shock on Kim’s face gave her pause, that maybe, just maybe…

“Happy together? No, that’s not it at all. I told him that we needed to talk to clear the air, so there wasn’t any confusion. I needed him to know that he had no chance with me, because I’m in love 

with the most beautiful girl on the planet.”  With those words and the heavy silence permeating the air, Kim began to cry again.

“You’re so beautiful, and I hate that I don’t have the proper words to do your beauty justice. When I first came in and I saw you, _really_ saw you, I forgot how to breathe, Trini.”

It was too good to be true. Trini, ever the cynic, made her fears known, and each word spoken was a dagger to her chest.

“Kimberly, are you sure about this? I mean, this is your chance to—“

But then Kim’s lips were on hers in an instant, her passion filtering through, their tears mixing together, and all her previous fears were assuaged. Kim placed her hands upon Trini’s face, gently cupping her cheeks.

“There is no one I want more than you. Seeing you, like this, it’s like I’m seeing you for the first time, and I get to fall in love with you all over again. How lucky for me, hmm?”

Trini melted into Kimberly’s tight embrace, the stress of the day leaving her body in one heavy sigh.

“Kim?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“When it happens for me, whenever it may be. You have to know, you’re _it_ for me, Kim.”

Kim pulled Trini in closer and kissed the top of her head softly. “I know, Trin. I know.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm convinced the whole trimberly fandom loves them some hayley kiyoko, and if you havent listened yet, go educate your little gay selves and thank me later.


End file.
